Huh?
by Quin
Summary: (Kon/Tim Slash) Bart wants to know what 'they' say about guys with big feet...


Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Young Justice. Or 'Wishbone'. If I did I would probably have money, but I   
don't. So   
nobody sue me 'kay?  
Happy Birthday Glockgal!  
It was hot. No...Kon decided..it was sweltering. It was so sticky and awful outside that no Supervillain in his   
right mind would be out today and even Bart was moving at a slow pace.  
  
If any idiot wanted to take over the world just now-they could have it. Young Justice wasn't going to   
interfere.  
  
"Hey, Rob?"  
  
"....."  
  
"YO! Boy Wonder!"  
  
*snort* "mmmm?"  
  
Robin aka The Boy Wonder aka the Leader was on the YJ headquarter's official couch. To be more exact   
he was asleep, curled around a pillow in a position only a gymnast could've managed. Kon was pretty sure   
he himself couldn't have managed it without the help of a good chiropracter.  
  
"Rob? Shouldn't we be, I don't know, monitering the police broadcasts or something?"  
  
"Grunt"  
  
"We are supposed to be heros, y'know."  
  
"Lea'me'lone"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Sleeeep"  
  
"Uh-uh. Get up!"  
  
Robin cracked one eye open to glare at his offending teammate. Superboy was saved from the evil, sleep-  
encrusted Eye Of Doom by the sudden entrance of a confused looking Bart Allen.  
"Hey..guys?"  
  
*groan* "What now?"  
  
"I gotta question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay...I was watching TV, right?"  
  
"More like, switching channels at speeds that would give *Superman* a headache. But, yeah?"  
  
"Well, there was this show, and there was this guy with really big feet, and this girl says to her friend, 'You   
know what they say about guys with big feet' and they both started giggling....so, what do they say about   
guys with big feet?"  
  
Robin opened his other eye and looked at Superboy. Kon was, for once, completely speechless.  
  
"Um...well..."  
  
"That is...y'see..."  
  
Bart shifted from one large foot to the other. "Well?"  
  
"Um, you really don't know?"  
  
"No! Nobody tells me stuff! I'm not stupid, tell me!"  
  
"Well...uh, Bart! Since it was girls giggling...why don't you ask the girls?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"....No"  
  
"Okay! Bye!"  
  
Robin untangled himself from his pillow and sat up, "That was cruel Kon."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't see you helping any."  
  
"...."  
  
"I gotta see this, lets go watch!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
By the time our two erstwhile....heros had made their way to the kitchen it was clear that Impulse had   
already asked his question. The fact that Cassie had, apparently, fallen off her chair and was giggling   
helplessly was a dead giveaway. Robin took in the scene before him and seriously considered going right   
back to bed.  
Secret looked just as bewildered as Bart, Cissie-visiting for the afternoon-was on the verge of joining   
Wondy on the floor, and Empress...Empress was staring at Bart with a bemused expression on her face.  
  
Robin was immediately certain he didn't want to know what she was thinking.  
  
"Why won't anybody tell me??"  
  
Empress finally came out of her trance, "Bart...why don't you ask your uncle Max?"  
  
"I already did... He wouldn't tell me either."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what do they say?"  
  
"Um...Bart! Look! It's the Flash in his underwear!"  
  
"What?! Where??"  
  
By the time Bart turned back around the room was empty  
  
"Guys? Guys? Huh...I thought *I* was the speedster...."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Young Justice spent the rest of the day alternately distracting and avoiding one very frustrated Bart Allen.   
For the first time ever Kon found himself wishing that Lobo hadn't gone off somewhere. If he were here he   
probably would have told Bart right off and avoided the whole mess.  
  
It wasn't until much later that Kon actually started to *think* about Bart's question.  
  
"Hey, Rob?"  
  
*sigh* "What?"  
  
"You don't suppose...I mean...do you think it's true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know...what they say about guys with big feet.."  
  
"...."  
  
"I mean....I've never actually *looked*..."  
  
".........."  
  
"We could find out though...Bart's in the shower and we have security cameras..."  
  
"......We?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*In the monitor room*  
  
"Kon?...Why are we doing this?"  
  
"Um...'cuz we're curious and we can?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah..you and me."  
  
"You and I"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"No-I meant-never mind....We can't *do* this. It's unethical!"  
  
"Rob?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Superboy pointed at the moniter he'd turned on, "We're already doing this."  
  
Robin stopped...and stared. Not so much because of any voyeuristic tendencies on his part, but because   
Bart was humming the theme from 'Wishbone' and dancing to it. In the shower. Kon tilted his head   
slightly, "He's not really all *that* big..."  
  
"He's only fourteen Kon!...What were you expecting?"  
  
"....Dunno...He's got a cute butt though"  
  
"......"  
  
"What? Like *you* didn't notice?!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
"Kon....?"  
  
"What?! I'm allowed to notice stuff! Bart's got a cute butt! So do you, it's no big deal!"  
  
"......I do?"  
  
"......Uh."  
  
"......."  
  
"......."  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"Oh my God! You kissed me!"  
  
"Me?! *You* kissed *me*!"  
  
"What am I going to say to Cassie?!"  
  
"At least you've only got *one* girlfriend! I'm gonna hafta face two, no-three....no...How many girlfriends   
do I have now anyway?"  
  
"You don't have to rub it in!...Besides, that just *reeks* of overcompensation."  
  
"It does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Uh, Guys? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Anita!"  
  
"Empress!"  
  
"Um"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you...? Oh...God. You are."  
  
"What??? We weren't doing anything!"  
  
"Then why is *that* monitor on?"  
  
".....In case of emergency soap shortages?"  
  
"Out! Both of you!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"She's kinda grouchy isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah...I couldn't help but notice she *didn't* turn the monitor off when she made us leave."  
  
"Right. And *she* didn't leave the room."  
  
"........"  
  
".......You think?"  
  
"Oooh...Lobo's not gonna like that."  
  
"Think we should worry about Bart?"  
  
"Nah...He can run faster than Lobo can 'slag'"  
  
"Say..Kon, do you wanna go out for ice cream tomorrow?"  
  
"What, just us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like...a date?"  
  
"No! No...just...two guys hanging out...eating ice cream...maybe going to a movie."  
  
"Oh...Cool. Yeah, okay."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yeah...you buying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Right, tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
~end~  
  
And the moral of this story is: Voyeurism brings people together! Or not...this is what happens when I'm in   
a really strange mood and trying to write a birthday fic....maybe the moral is: Don't let Quin write at   
midnight. 


End file.
